


Swan Song

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [4]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Honor, Memory, References to Suicide, Tribute, baby naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Thayet has a name for her first daughter.





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Swan Song

“If the baby’s a girl, I want to name her Kalasin,” Thayet told her husband even though her mind was miles away from him, thinking of her mother’s swan song before she flew from a forbiddingly high tower.


End file.
